yami birthday
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is a girl and it her birthday but yugi makes her do a message round and yami get upset and hurt joey.


**Marzlover: my new story, i don't own anything so in joy.**

To day was yami birthday and when she got up she went down happy and yugi just got off the

phone. "abiou who were you talking to" "it not your bussines i need you to do something for

me" "but today is..." "here is the names i need you to let people look at but you can't look and

lucky your change now go" "but" yami had her shoes on and was looking sad because yuggi

forgot her birthday. "joey" "hey yami what up" "yugi wanted you to look at this" joey look at the

note and told yami to go to tristan and tea their to so yami went to tea and tristan and then ryou,

mary, meliya, and bakura and then seto. "have you look at this and why do you feel sad" "shut

up i don't care if no one remember it my birthday i don't give a damn and this note" yami

took the note and rip it and left crying and seto call yugi on his cellphone and told yugi to put it

on speacker. "is something wrong seto" "very yami is crying about how she don't care if no one

remember it my birthday i don't give a damn and this note and she rip it and left crying" "what

then her birthday party is not going to happen unless we find her" "it won't work she told me to

shut up" "really what did it look like on her face" "i want to be alone and my friends don't care if it

my birthday" "oh seto...you, joey, and bakura find yami and bring her" "and if she trys to kill

use" "grab her go" "ok bye" they hang up and after a good 15 minutes they found yami buying

a neckless and earings for herself and when she left her face was still sad. "huh i don't give a fuck

if my friends have something plan making me the dilivery girl on my birthday is not cool so i

am going to have fun myself and get rid of my friends by running away" yami ran and bakura

and seto and joey follow her intill they grab her "hey yami wow" yami had a angry face and she

kick joey in the face. "hey what" "get away from me you fucks i don't want to see you because i

had to be the messager and no happy birthday well doing it what kind of friends are you go

away" "yugi it seto did you hear what yami said" "yes man we mess up bad we have to say sorry

to her" "it won't work yami is good kicker when she mad... she got joey in the face" "really

man let go guys" they hang up again and when they found yami again she was eating ice cream

because it was summer vacation and yugi went up to yami. "hey yami" "go away yugi i don't

care what you got to say you made me mad and no happy birthday very nice you could have done

this yestarday and ask me to buy something for myself but no you don't" "yami i am sorry..."

"huh don't care i am not in the mood for your sorry now go to hell" yami left and yugi was in

shock that yami is still mad at him yami walk home and grampa was their. "oh yami happy

birthday sorry yugi made you leave before i could say it" "it ok yugi and the others are dicks

making me play messager and not get happy birthday and i can't forgive them were they

frowing me a party." "yes they were i am shock too of yugi he will be punshinsed about that and

everyone else" "thank you now i have to get rid of what i was hoping for" "don't i will make sure i

will keep the cake i made it" "thank you but i just bought me birthday present but i didn't get

one from someone" "oh here" yami open it and it was her birthstone "you didn't have to" "i had to

make you smile yami" "thank you grampa it nice i will be in my room" "ok" yami went up stair and

yugi and the others came in and grampa was mad. "hi grampa" "you guys are really bad it not

nice for what you did including you yugi i did get to say happy birthday intill before you came in

you will i have to make it up it still morning now get yami here present or i will make sure yugi

and you guys are yami slaves for a year" they gasps at that and ran up stairs to yami room and

yami was looking at what she bought with her money and what grampa gave her. "yami please

we are sorry if you want i can give you a present" "i am listening what present do you hae

in mine" "i bought you something you had had your eyes set on and i got it for you please"

"bring it to me and maybe i will forgive you" yugi did and yami grab it and open it and saw what it

was the keychane she wanted but couldn't get it was their in her hand and she began to cry and

was smiling. "thank you yugi" "if you... what you love it" "yes i can forgive you all but next

time this happen i will run away for good" "ok" yami came out and in joy having fun with everyone.

**Marzlover:that it but leave nice reviews peace.**


End file.
